Cafe Talk
by AbbyDeMond15
Summary: Cassie Jones meets Brendon Urie on a street and he takes an interest to her. They have brunch, then dinner, and one thing leads to another.


I was coming home from the coffee shop like I do every Saturday. I had just gotten done having brunch with Sophie, and we talked about the concert we're going to in July. We couldn't decide between Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco. I was dying to see Panic! and it was my birthday so that's what we decided on. I had been saving up to buy tickets and after three months, I had saved up the money. As I walked down the sidewalk on the way to my car my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was Sophie. She texted me saying that I left my jacket at the coffee shop. I turned around to walk back when I saw a guy drop some papers on the ground. I quickly walked over to him and bent down to help him.

"Here, let me help you," I said politely.

"Thank you," he said keeping his head down.

After we collected the papers, we stood up and I handed him the papers.

"Here you go!" I said with a smile.

The man looked very familiar, but I couldn't tell where I had seen him before.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Not to sound creepy or anything, but have we met before? I feel like I've seen you before," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He grinned. "We haven't met before, but you probably do know me."

"I don't understa- oh my god. Wait, are you..? Are you Brendon Urie?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Last I checked, I was," Brendon said smirking.

I was in shock. I couldn't speak; all I could do was stare. I realized that my mouth was wide open, and I closed it quickly.

"Please tell me you're serious. Are you serious?" I stuttered.

"I'm dead serious. Look, here's my driver's license," he said pulling out a brown leather wallet.

I took the license and his name was right there. _"Brendon Urie."_ It was staring me in the face.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"Shh! I don't want a bunch of screaming girls running over here!" Brendon said putting his hand over my mouth.

My heart jumped to my throat. Brendon Urie had his hand over my mouth. I screamed inside.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you're..."

"Extremely attractive?" he said cutting me off.

"Well…" I joked. "Anyway I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'm sure you didn't want a fan to waste your time," I said quietly.

"No! You didn't. Not at all. You're cute, so it's alright," he said.

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. My heart was in my throat again. I thought it might just explode. I could feel it beating. "_I must be dreaming"_ was all I could think to myself.

"Sorry, I don't want you to think that I randomly hit on fans," Brendon said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gosh no, it's fine. I could embarrass myself too. You're my celebrity crush. Panic! is ALL I listen to," I said trying not to sound crazy.

"I'm flattered, really," he said with a soft smile.

"I'm actually going to your concert on July seventh. The one here in Vegas. My best friend is taking me for my birthday," I said excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome! How old are you turning? What seats did you get?" Brendon asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I'm turning twenty-one. Instead of going to some sleazy bar to get hit on by some sleazy guys, I wanted to go to your concert. We got some good seats. We're thirteen rows away from the front. Those were the best seats we could get with our budget," I told him smiling like a dork.

"Well, since it's your birthday and you seem to like my band so much, I think I can hook you up with some front row tickets and VIP passes," Brendon said waiting for my reaction.

"Woah, wait. Are you serious? You can do that? This is way too good to be true. I think I'm dreaming. Am I dreaming?" I realized I was babbling so I stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"I can do it. It'd be a pleasure to have a cute fan sitting in the front row of my concert," Brendon said almost blushing.

"_Is Brendon Urie flirting with me?" _was running through my head. I didn't understand why someone as famous as Brendon Urie flirting with a normal girl like me? I wasn't anything special. Just an ordinary girl- straight dirty blonde hair, some freckles scattered across my nose and cheeks. There was nothing extraordinary about me. No one even thought I was cute. I only had two boyfriends in high school. I haven't even lost my virginity yet.

"Wow, thank you so much," I stuttered. "But if… how will you get the tickets to me?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. There will be security letting people in. Just tell them your name and anyone else that's with you and they will lead you to your seats and give you the VIP passes. I just realized, I'm sorry, I haven't even asked you what your name is," Brendon said.

"Cassie Jones," I said cutting him off. "I'm Cassie Jones."

"Cassie Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you," Brendon said holding his hand out.

I shook his hand. They were warm and soft, but they felt clammy, like he was nervous. I don't see why he would be.

"Oh, by the way, I'll have my friend Sophie with me. Sophie Lamont," I said taking my hand back from his.

"Cassie Jones and Sophie Lamont," Brendon said testing the way they sounded coming out of his mouth. "those are beautiful names," He said blushing.

"Thank you," I said blushing too.

"it's been amazing to meet you Brendon. I feel like I'm dreaming..."

"Do you want me to pinch you?" he asked putting his hand back out.

"No!" I said giggling.

Brendon pinched my arm anyway. Just enough to feel a tingle through my arm, and a fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"I really do hate to cut this short, but I have to drop off this paperwork for the concert," he said looking almost disappointed.

"No, it's okay. It's been amazing to meet you. I can't wait to see you at the concert!" I said happily,

"I can't wait to see you there! It's going to be a lot of fun! "he said smiling.

"Bye!" I said waving.

"Bye!" he replied.

I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore, then I walked quickly back to the coffee shop. I was in a daze, still thinking about what had happened. Sophie saw me and ran over to me.

"What the hell happened? I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes!" Sophie said getting close to my face.

"Trust me Soph, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said still thinking about the conversation.

"Did someone try to kidnap you? Was there an accident? Did someone die?" she asked eager to know the answer.

"No, I… met someone. Someone we both like very much," I said slowly.

"Oh my god, did you meet Owen Hunt? He's the hottest guy ever! I would die if I met him!"

"No, Sophie. I didn't meet Owen. I met… I met Brendon Urie," I said quietly knowing she would freak.

Sophie laughed. "You're funny Cass. Seriously, who'd you meet?" she asked.

"No, I'm serious Sophie. I _met _Brendon Urie."

"Wait, you're serious? Why didn't you call me?" she asked starting to yell.

"It wasn't on purpose! Now stop yelling! He dropped some papers and I helped him pick them up before I even realized that it was him. He started a conversation, so I went with it," I said trying to keep her quiet.

"Did you get anything out of it? Like an autograph or a picture? How about a phone number?" Sophie said winking at me.

"Ha ha. Very funny," I said sarcastically. "I didn't get anything like that, but I did get something."

"What did you get?"

"Front row tickets and VIP passes!" I yelled.

Sophie grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the coffee shop.

"No fucking way! That's amazing! How did you pull that off?"

"Well, he um... he called me cute."

Sophie screamed. A few people stopped walking a stared at us.

"Shh! I think he was flirting with me. I hope he was!" I said getting excited again.

"Holy Shit! I can't believe that!" You are one lucky son of a bitch," Sophie joked. "I think I'm going to go home and hate you now."

"He touched me Sophie! He put his hand over my mouth when I screamed and pinched me when I said I was dreaming! Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"No, this is all real!" Sophie said loudly. "Damn you're lucky!"

"Tell me about it!" "Anyway, I gotta go home. I got stupid house work to do. I'll text you, okay?"

"You better, Cassie!"

"I'll see you next Saturday?" I asked knowing the answer would be yes.

"Duh," she answered pulling keys out of her purse.

I walked to my car and grabbed my keys. I laughed when I realized I had a Panic! keychain hanging with my keys. I was glad Brendon hadn't seen it. I drove him not being able to think straight. I threw in some laundry and got ready to take a shower. I heard the phone ring in the kitchen. I walked in and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Hi, is this Cassie Jones?" a woman's voice asked.

"It is. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Brendon Urie's manager, Amelia Lowe. I have a message for you."

"O… Oh. Hello. I met Brendon earlier today. He has a message for me?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, he wanted to call you himself, but he got called into a last minute meeting. He asked me to call for him."

"Okay, that's fine. What is the message?"

"Uh… well, it's my understanding that he's got a bit of a crush on you. He would like to meet you at the coffee shop that's downtown. Mark's Coffee I believe it's called. He said this Thursday would work for him. Does that work for you?" Amelia asked.

"um… uh…" I stuttered. "Yes, that will be fine. Are you joking? Is this a prank call?" I asked worriedly.

"I promise you that this is real. I'm just as shocked as you are. He's never had a crush on any fans. You're the first."

"Okay, um… yes, Thursday works. What time?" I asked still not thinking this was real.

"Noon? Does that work?" She asked.

"Noon is perfect. Tell him I'll meet him there," I said happily.

"No problem Cassie. Have a great day," Amelia said sounding almost happy for me.

"Thank you, you too," I replied.

I hung up the phone and stood, frozen. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to scream, cry, or call Sophie. I decided not to call her in case this wasn't a real phone call. It sounded real. The rest of the week went by slower than death. Every time I looked over at the clock, it seemed to be in the same spot. Finally, it was Thursday. I had to go to work at the Coffee shop. I sang for the customers. I arrived at 9:30 to do warm-ups and I was ready at ten. I started off singing easy songs that I knew, and then I took requests. It was mostly older songs, as older folks came to the Coffee shop. It was 11:57 when I looked at the clock. Only three more minutes. I took one more request from a young boy; he must have been about sixteen. He asked me to sing Northern Downpour. My heart stopped, I couldn't sing that, "_what if Brendon comes in while I'm singing it?"_ was all I could think. I told him I knew the song and I began to sing. 11:59. The bell above the door chimed. There he was. He didn't look at the stage right away. He walked over to a table with two chairs by the window that out looked the streets. He took off his jacket and sat down. It was then. He looked to the stage. He looked me in the eyes, and he smiled. A soft, genuine smile. I finished the song quickly and almost ran off the stage. I forced myself to calmly walk off after thanking the audience. I ran to the bathroom and fixed my hair and make-up. I walked out of the bathroom and calmly walked towards Brendon. He stood, and greeted me.

"hey Cassie! Good to see you again, was that you on stage?" he asked pointing to where I had been.

"Hey! Uh, yeah. That was me. I sing here a few times a week," I said nervously.

"Were you singing Northern Downpour?" he said almost smirking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Someone requested it. Actually, your songs get requested here a lot.

"Really? That's actually surprising," he said raising an eyebrow. "Well, anyway, you sounded amazing. You did a great job," he said smiling.

"Thank you, it means a lot hearing that come from someone like you," I said blushing.

"Here, please sit," Brendon said pulling out a chair for me.

"Thank you," I said sitting.

We sat and made small talk about our weeks, and the boring meetings that Brendon had to attend.

"Do you want to get some Coffees?" He asked after we had a moment of silence.

"Sure," I replied getting up from my chair.

We walked over to the counter and I saw that James was working.

"Hey James. How are you today?" I asked him smiling.

"I'm great. And great show by the way!" James said like he did every other time I sang.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"So what can I get you two?" James asked looking over to Brendon. I could tell that he recognized him. We always talked about Panic! At The Disco together. James didn't say anything because he knew he could lose his job if he freaked out about Brendon.

"I'll take my regular, please," I said giving Brendon time to think of what he wanted.

"So an iced latte with four sugars and a two shots of vanilla flavoring?" James asked knowing the answer. He knew me too well.

"How do you remember all that?" I said laughing.

"I'm just that good," James said winking at me.

"And how about you sir?" James asked looking over to Brendon.

"I think I'll have a hot latte with two sugars and one shot of the caramel flavoring, please," Brendon said with a polite smile.

James wrote down the order. "Anything else?"

"Can I get a strawberry tart?"

Brendon had been eyeing the pastries.

"Sure thing. Anything else for you Cass?" James asked walking over to the tarts.

"Uh... I'll have a raspberry tart, please."

James gave me an odd look because he knew I hated raspberry. He didn't say anything and he pulled two pastries out while Jenna was making the coffees. She was the best latte maker we had. She knew how to make each one perfectly.

"Anything else?" James asked placing the tarts onto two plates then onto the counter.

"I think that's it," Brendon and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and chuckled. We kept talking at the same time.

"Okay, your total is seven dollars and thirteen cents," James said pushing buttons on the cash register.

Brendon pulled out his wallet and I knew he wasn't going to let me pay. I tried to tell him I would, but he refused to let me. As he started walking back to the table I slipped James a ten dollar bill. I always gave big tips since I didn't have to pay for food or coffees. He smiled politely and mouthed _thank you. _I mouthed back _you're welcome._ I walked quickly to join Brendon and we sat down. Brendon handed me my tart and coffee. I thanked him and took a bite of the tart.

"I think you gave me the wrong tart. This is strawberry," I said lightly.

Brendon smiled. "I did it on purpose. I saw James give you an odd look when you picked raspberry so I figured you probably don't like raspberry that much. Lucky for you, I love raspberry. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Raspberry definitely isn't my favorite. Thank you," I said felling my cheeks get warm.

"No problem," Brendon said with a soft smile.

I looked at his face. He looked much different in person. In interviews he always had make-up on and he was made to look perfect. But here, he looked natural. He still looked perfect, but he looked naturally perfect. I realized I was staring and I looked down at my coffee.

Brendon broke the silence. "So uh, are you in college?"

"I'm not actually. I had it planned out. I had a full scholarship to uh… Julliard. But my dad got really sick with cancer and I wanted to be there for him. But once he gets better, I plan on going.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad. But a full ride to place like Julliard? I mean, I'm not surprised considering what I heard when I walked in. I hope you do go there. I wish I had gone to college. But then again, I'm glad the band took off so quickly like it did. I never did too well in school anyway," Brendon said chuckling quietly.

"My dad has gotten a lot better. The cancer is almost gone actually."

"Wow, that's great," Brendon said trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled softly. I didn't really know what to say, so I took a sip of my latte. Brendon did the same. Some of the foam had stuck to his upper lip. I looked up from my tart and saw the foam. I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled, but didn't understand what I was laughing at.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

I pointed to my upper lip. "Some foam from your latte is on your upper lip," I said still giggling.

"Oh," Brendon's face turned red. He wiped the foam from his lip with his napkin. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," I said still smiling.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know," Brendon's face turned even redder after the words came out of his mouth. He looked down to the table.

My cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Thank you."

Brendon smiled softly at me. He had an amazing smile. I would have stared at it all day if I had the chance. Brendon went back to talking about college.

"So what do you want to major in?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "I'm not really sure to be honest. I really want to perform, but I'd also love to be a band manager. I'm torn."

"You could always do both."

"That's very true," I answered still thinking about the question.

"Either way, I think it's great that you're chasing after your dreams," Brendon said looking at me.

His eyes sparkled. He had beautiful dark brown eyes. Eyes that you could get lost in. I got lost in them. It seemed, however, that Brendon just let me sink into them. Just for a moment. Maybe he got lost in my eyes too. I had obviously never seen Brendon up close before when we first met, but now I had time to really look at him. His eyes shone every time the light hit them, and his lips were a soft shade of pink. They looked soft, and kissable. I pushed the thought out of my head knowing that it would never happen. One could dream though. I realized I was still staring and I hadn't paid attention to what he had said.

"I… um, well, uh…" I stuttered.

"Forgot what I said?" he asked smirking.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking."

"It's okay. I just said that it's great that you're chasing after your dreams. Everyone should do what they really want to do. "So did you play sports in high school?"

"Uh, yeah. I played volleyball my sophomore through senior year. I wasn't very good, but I thought it was fun," I said reminiscing in my head. "What about you? Did you play any sports?"

"I didn't. I tried to do soccer and I played for a little while my freshman year, but I sucked. So I quit."

"I'm sure you weren't that bad. You couldn't have been any worse than me!" I said joking.

"I stuck to musical things. Band, chorus, show choir. That kind of thing."

"I did some of that too," I replied.

"Do you play any instruments?" Brendon asked taking a bite of his tart.

"A few. I play piano and guitar. I played the saxophone in middle school, but then I got bored of it. I tried the violin in elementary school, but that doesn't count." I took a sip of my latte. "I know you play piano and guitar. Do you play anything else?" I asked curiously.

"I do, well I've tried quite a few. Actually, I've tried many. I haven't been very good with almost any of them though. I experimented with a lot of different things for our albums since they all sounded different. I tried the trumpet for A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. I played a bit of the accordion for Pretty. Odd." Brendon smiled and shook his head. "I sucked at it though," Brendon said laughing.

I think it's really cool that you've gotten to try so many different instruments. And the opportunities you have had are… incredible," I said almost feeling envious.

"Not everything is glamorous like most people think. There's a lot of hard work going into everything and sometimes the road gets pretty bumpy. It is pretty fun though, traveling with the band and all."

"What an experience," I said almost in a daze.

We had a minute of silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

Brendon once again broke the silence. "These tarts are amazing."

"Aren't they? Taylor makes most of them. She's amazing. They are always so good."

Brendon kept up some small talk while we slowly sipped our lattes. We sat for about an hour and we had finished our brunch. I had so many questions, but I didn't want to bombard him with them. I decided to keep up the small talk. We had been sitting in silence for a few moments when Brendon looked at his watch.

"Crap! I have to be at a meeting in twenty minutes. I'm really sorry to cut this short. Time flew by! It's probably because I was having a lot of fun," Brendon said with a sad face because he had to leave.

"It's okay," I said standing and grabbing my jacket.

"Let me walk you to your car," Brendon said grabbing his jacket.

"Thank you."

We walked out of the shop and turned left to my car. It wasn't very far. We walked for about a minute before we reached my car. Brendon turned to face me.

"I had a lot of fun today. I'd like to see you again," He said smiling.

"Really? I had fun too. We should get together again…if you want to I mean," I said shyly.

"I would love to see you again."

"Okay," I said smiling like a fool. "Do you want my number?"

"Sure," Brendon said pulling out his phone.

"Ready?" I asked. "It's 473-357-2195."

"Okay, awesome. Thank you," he said putting his phone back in his pocket. "So I'll see you again?" Brendon asked sounding hopeful.

"I'd love to see you again," I responded.

"Really? Great!" Brendon said happily. "I'll call you okay?"

"That sounds great," I said smiling.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye!" I said back.

I drove home without music, just thinking about everything that had happened. I was in awe, in shock from all the events that had unfolded. I got home and did the housework that needed to be done. I wondered when Brendon would call. A few days went by, slowly. There was no call from Brendon. It was on Wednesday that I got a call. I ran to the kitchen almost tripping over a laundry basket and looked at the caller id. It wasn't Brendon. For a moment I was angry. I remembered that the phone was ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello, is this Cassie Jones?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Denise Harp. I'm a doctor at Saint John's Hospital."

"Oh.. hello. Is everything alright?" I asked worried about my father.

"Well, your father is here. A neighbor found him collapsed by his bed side. He wasn't breathing, but we were able to bring him back. We need you to come down and sign some papers. Will that be a problem? We'd like to have you down here as soon as you can come," Denise' voice was soft, but sounded urgent.

"Uh… I, well… I'll be there right away. Thank you for calling," I said hanging up quickly. I felt bad for hanging up before saying goodbye, but I wanted to rush to the hospital.

I found myself unable to move. I stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen. Knowing my father was back in the hospital terrified me. I grabbed my keys from the counter, and ran out the door. I drove to the hospital with my brain running in a million different directions. I couldn't think straight. I almost got lost on the way to the hospital. I arrived, and parked in the first spot I found. I ran into the building, up to the reception desk. A woman, looking around fifty was typing away at a computer and talking on the phone. She was wearing an ugly brown, itchy-looking sweater and glasses that were too big for her face. She had her hair in a tight bun and gray strands stood out against her chocolate colored hair.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked with a fake kindness.

I replied quickly. "I was called in to sign some paperwork for my father, Scott Jones."

The woman type at her computer then looked up at me.

"Third floor, take a right and it's the fourth door on your left."

"Thank you," I said running over to the elevator.

There was a young couple in the elevator with a baby that looked newborn. I smiled at them and they got off on the second floor. The elevator seemed to take an eternity to reach the fourth floor, but when it did I quickly walked down a long hallway. I turned right like the receptionist had told me, and I counted the doors. _One. Two. Three. Four._ I opened the door and saw a small waiting room with another receptionist. She looked much younger.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked with a genuine smile.

"I'm here for Scott Jones. I have some paperwork to sign?"

The woman looked at her computer for a moment. Her nametag read Samantha. She looked to be in her late twenties. She had a light blue nurses' shirt on.

"Oh, okay," she said, her smiling fading. "Go down the hall and it's the last door on the right. Your father is there and a nurse, Ray will be waiting for you."

"Thank you," I said politely.

Samantha smiled faintly. I opened the door and went back into the hallway. I kept walking until the hallway ended. I opened the last door in the hallway expecting to find another waiting room. It was a patient's room. A curtain was closed and I knocked on the inside of the door as it closed.

"Come on it," I heard a man's voice say.

I stood by the door frozen. I had a flashback of when I was here with my mother. I took a deep breath and cleared the thoughts. I had to stay positive for my father. I was confused because patient rooms were found in the East Wing, but I was in the West Wing. I opened the curtain and saw a tall, dark man hovering over my father with a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Ray. I've been your father's nurse since he came back," ray said walking over to me.

I shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Cassie," I said politely.

"I've heard quite a bit about you. Your father is always talking about you," Ray said smiling.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course," he said stepping aside.

"Hey. Dad? It's Cassie."

"Your father has been here for two days, but he requested that we not call you. But we really need you to sign some papers," Ray said following me over to my dad's bed.

I looked over to him. He looked like a model from another country. He had dark, tan skin and bright, blue eyes. They almost looked fake. They were beautiful. He had light brown hair that rested in curls on his head.

"Okay, no problem," I said taking a clipboard from him. "What is it for?" I asked Ray.

"Well, your father is in a stable condition as of right now, but I'm afraid the cancer is spreading. We thought that we had it contained to just one area, but it spread before we could completely get rid of it."

"What? Where to? Will he be okay?" I asked feeling a panic attack coming on.

"From what we can tell, it's heading to his heart," Ray said slowly.

"Wait, no. That's impossible. You said you had it under control! "I shouted angrily. I felt the tears building up.

"Cassie, calm down. They are trying their best," my dad said from his bed.

I pushed Ray out of the way and quickly walked over to my father. His face was red and his voice was hoarse. He was struggling to breathe. I grabbed the chair that was in the corner of the room and pulled it over to the bedside.

"Dad, why didn't you call me?" I asked still feeling angry.

"Because I'm fine. I didn't want you to worry Cass," my father said slowly.

"You're not fine! The cancer is spreading! That is the exact opposite of fine," I said choking back tears.

"Cass, the doctors fixed it last time and they will fix it this time, "my dad said trying to be reassuring. "I'll be fine, I promise."

I grabbed my father's hand and tears streamed down my face. My father pushed the button on the bed so he was in a sitting position. He took his hands from mine and wiped the tears away. It made me cry even harder. Ray left the room to give us some privacy.

"Don't cry, baby," he said just before he had a coughing fit. It ended about a minute later after I got him some water to drink. "I promise you that I will get through this."

"What if you don't? Don't make me a promise that you can't keep. We already lost mom, I can't lose you too," I said sobbing.

"Cassie, look at me."

I looked into my father's eyes.

"I promise that you will not lose me. I am not going anywhere, it isn't my time. I'm not going to leave you." There was a single tear slowly rolling down his cheek. "Now why don't you fill out the paperwork? And tell me what's been going on with you," he said with a soft smile.

"Alright," I said wiping the last of my tears from my cheek.

I went through the papers and signed wherever it said to. I told my dad about the coffee shop and other little things that had happened. I mentioned the concert, but I kept Brendon out of the conversation.

"I wish I could come see you sing Cass," my dad said looking sad.

"I know, you will one day. But you've heard me sing before."

"I know, it'd be great to see you on a stage," he said smiling.

"Tell me about it," I said teasing him.

My dad started coughing again so I got him more water. It ended almost five minutes later.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, just been coughing an awful lot lately. Don't worry about it."

"You know I'll worry, it's my job," I said with a soft smile.

"I know you will, just try to live your own life too, sweetie."

"Don't worry; I am living my own life."

"Are you doing drugs Cassie?" my father asked with a stern look on his face.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I asked confused.

"I'm just making sure."

"I went out on a date," I said surprising myself.

"Really? That's great. It's about time," he joked.

"You need to rest dad. I'm done with the paperwork so I'll give it to Ray on my way. I love you," I said kissing my dad on the top of his head.

"I love you too sweetie, I'll call you when I get outta here."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye sweetie."

I left the hospital and went home. I did the chores that needed to be done. A few days later, I went to see my dad. He was much better- up and walking and the doctors said he could leave soon. The rest of the week went by slowly. I saw Sophie and went out to brunch. All we talked about was Brendon. She wanted to know everything. I told her everything, but kept it to minimum detail. I waited and waited for the phone to ring, hoping it would be Brendon every time. It was Friday and I had just gotten home from grocery shopping. I out all the bags on the kitchen floor and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Cassie?" A man's voice asked.

"It is. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hey Cassie, it's Brendon."

"My heart started beating so fast and I felt sick to my stomach for a moment. I was stuck in silence.

"Hello?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah, hey Brendon. How are you?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Brendon could tell I was nervous. "I'm great. How are you?"

I managed to calm myself down. "I'm doing just fine."

"That's great. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow night? I'm sorry it's such short notice. We can always plan it for another day if you need to."

"No, tomorrow night is fine. That works out great actually."

"Awesome! I can make reservations at Castle Hills," Brendon said happily.

"That sounds wonderful," I said blushing. I was thankful that Brendon couldn't see my face.

"Okay, can I pick you up at seven?" Brendon asked.

"Yes. That works. You want to write down my address?"

"Sure, one second. "There was silence and I'm guessing Brendon was looking for a pen and paper. "Oka, go ahead."

"Okay, it's 15 Marmello Avenue."

Brendon repeated the address as he wrote itdown."15 Marmello Ave. Perfect. I'll see you at seven Cassie."

"I will see you at seven!" I replied excitedly.

"Okay, bye Cassie."

"Bye Brendon!" I said and hung up the phone.

I screamed with happiness. Finally, for once, everything was going my way. I called Sophie and told her that after brunch she had to come over and help me get ready. She screamed too. She asked if she could spy on us and I laughed, but told her no. The summer after my freshman year I went on a date with Frankie Reed and he took me to a movie about robots. He was a total nerd. When I told Sophie about it she laughed. She still hasn't let go of it. That means she'll never forget about my date with Brendon.

Saturday went by brutally slow. Sophie came over brunch and helped me get ready. I couldn't decide between a pink dress with a bow on the waist and a more simple black dress. The pink one went down to my knees and one strap.

Sophie gave a disgusted look. "No. You look like a middle schooler going to a formal dance. Try on the black one."

I tried on the black dress. It was made more for fancy dinners. My dad had bought it for me when we went out for my nineteenth birthday. It somehow still fit me.. perfectly. It was snug and lightly clung to my figure.

"You look sexy!" Sophie yelled out making me jump.

"Really? It looks good?" I asked looking in the mirror.

"It looks great. You should wear that one," she said smiling.

"Okay. I'm trusting you!" I said teasing her.

We sat on my bed for a while talking about what would happen at the date. I was so nervous.

_5:15_

Sophie did my make-up. We kept it to a light natural look. I didn't want to look fake. It felt like it took an eternity for her to finish.

_6:10_

Sophie did my hair in a nice, simple up-do. It took less time than I thought it would. She was a pro at doing people's hair.

_6:45_

I paced across the floor trying to stay calm. Meanwhile, Sophie went to my closet and picked out a pair of heels. They were black, like my dress and they were only two and a half inch heels. She put them on my feet and I continued to pace with them on.

_6:50_

_6:54_

"I can't do it! I'm too nervous!" I yelled to Sophie.

She looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Cass, everything will be fine. You look amazing and you'll have fun. You're so lucky to be going out on a date with _BRENDON FUCKING URIE_!" She said holding my shoulders.

I sat down on my bed. "You're right. It'll be fun. It'll be great. Will you stay here so when I come back we can talk about it?"

Sophie smirked. "Of course I will. You know I'll want to know all the details!"

_6:58_

"Hey, don't forget your purse," Sophie said getting it from the closet.

I smiled faintly. "Thanks."

_7:02_

"He's not going to come, he's late," I said frowning.

"He'll b-"

The doorbell rang.

"Sophie! What do I do?" I said frantically.

"Answer the door you dummy! "Sophie replied.

I ran to the door and opened it. He was there. He stood there smiling, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, Cassie. I uh.. brought you some flowers. I hope you're not allergic!" Brendon said babbling.

"I'm not! They are beautiful. Thank you so much," I said smiling and taking them from Brendon. "Do you mind if I put these in a vase real quick? Please, come in," I said stepping aside.

"Thank you," Brendon said smiling and taking a step inside. He stood at the dining room table while I took the flowers and put them in the first vase I found. I put the flowers in the middle of the table and smiled at Brendon. It was one of the most beautiful bouquets I had ever seen. It had one orchid I the middle mixed with babies breath, and a few other flowers that I didn't recognize. They orchid was gorgeous; orchids had always been my favorite flower.

"There, I'm ready to go. Are you?" I asked looking from the flowers to Brendon.

"Yeah, let's go."

I grabbed my purse and Brendon followed me out the door. He waited as I locked the front door and he walked along side me, leading me to his car.

"You look beautiful," Brendon said glancing over to me.

"Thank you," I said blushing.

We walked to his car and he opened the door. I couldn't tell what kind of car it was. It was sporty, and black. I slid into the seat to find that it was made of soft leather material. Brendon closed the door once I was in and he walked over to the driver's side. He started the car and backed away from my house. We made it to the end of my road and Brendon turned right.

"Have you ever been to Castle Hill?' I asked breaking the slience.

"I have actually. I went on a double date with my buddy and his girlfriend. It was a disaster! It'll be better this time," Brendon said smiling softly.

I laughed nervously. "I hope it won't be a disaster."

"It won't be. I think we'll have a great time."

"I think so too," I said smiling slightly.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. This time, Brendon was the one to break the silence.

"Do youmind if I turn on the radio?"

"Not at all, please do."

He switched the radio on and a Miley Cyrus song was playing.

"What is this crap? Ugh," Brendon said with a look of disgust. He chaged the stations a few times. "Sorry, I'll find something better."

He kept pushing buttons until he found a station he liked. A Fall Out Boy song was playing.

I laughed when I heard the song.

"What'sso funny?" Brendon asked curiously.

"I just think it'sfunny that a Fall Out Boysong comes on and I'mwith Brendon Urie and you've done some songs with them," I said still laughing.

"Oh yeah," Brendon said chuckling. "What can I say? They are a great band."

"Yeah, they are. My friend and I were going to go to the Fall Out Boy concert, but it's my birthday and I wanted to see Panic!"

Brendon smiled. "Good choice."

Brendon started humming along to the song and a few moments later he was singing softly. I smiled to myself knowing that Brendon Urie was singing next to me. I could tell that he was a little shy to sing so he did so quietly. Before I could stop myself, I started to sing quietly too. Brendon looked over to me quickly and smiled. We pulled into the restaurant parking lot and Brendon walked over to open the passenger door.

"Thank you," I said stepping out of the car.

Brendon smiled and shut the door. "No problem."

We walked into the restaurant and Brendon held the door open.

I stopped walking and Brendon bumped into me. I whipped around to face him. "What if someone realizes that you're… well, you?" I asked quietly.

He smirked. "Don't worry, no one will. Trust me."

We walked inside and we were led to our seats. We were seated at a booth almost directly in the center of the restaurant. I felt even more worried that Brendon would be swarmed. We were left alone with menus. I looked around the restaurant and realized it must have been expensive. The interior was beautiful. The booths and tables were a soft red color. Colorful lights hung above each table and booth. A waiter approached the table.

"Hello, ow are you two tonight?" He asked.

"Good," Brendon replied with a smile.

"Wonderful. My name's Owen and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you two some drinks?"

"I'll have a coke, please," Brendon said to Owen.

Owen looked to me. "Um, I'll have coke too."

"Okay, I'll be right back with those," Owen said with a smile.

"This is a really nice restaurant," I said to Brendon trying to start up a conversation.

"It is, it has changed a lot since I was here last," he said looking around.

Brendon picked up his menu and began looking through it. I picked up mine.

"Do you want to get some salad to start? Brendon asked looking over his menu.

"Sure, what kind do you like?" I asked.

"Chicken Caesar?"

"Sounds great."

Owen came back with our drinks.

"Have you decided on your meals or do you need some more time?"

"Well, we would like to start with a Chicken Caesar Salad," Brendon said putting his drink on a napkin."

"Okay," Owen said writing it down in a small notebook. "I'll get that for you," he said with a smile.

"Have you decided on your meal yet?" I asked Brendon.

"I think so. Have you?" he asked.

"I think so too. I think I'm going to get the Fettuccine Alfredo."

"I thought about that too. I think I'm going to get the Cheese Ravioli."

"That sounds delicious," I said putting my menu down.


End file.
